A Normal Day in the Life of the Baltics
by chieffan110
Summary: Find out what happens almost everyday in the Baltic's life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Beds

"Come on, boy!" he was replied by a few short barks. As the dog ran up to catch up with his young owner the young owner started talking, "Did you know that there are countries farther south that have flowers that grow all year round? It's amazing! I wish I could live farther south. Now come on boy I'll race you back home!" the little boy and his dog ran through the forest side by side, "There's the bri-" the small boy realized there was someone blocking his path. He silently studied the new figure before him. He had a tattered scarf and clothes with a black hat slightly tipped to the side. Before the boy could say anything else the boy had turned into an older, scarier man holding a pipe. It took awhile to realize that the man was coming for him. He turned around and bolted closing his eyes and screaming just to get away from the scary man. He suddenly fell and landed on his back, eyes still closed and screaming.

"LITHUANIA!" He snapped his eyes opening revealing a wall with a table topped with a sunflower vase. "WHAT THE HECK! I WAS SLEEPING LITHUANIA!"

It took a moment to realize that Estonia was yelling at him and Latvia was cowering under the blanket. "S-sorry."

Estonia pinched the bridge of his nose taking deep breaths. "You almost always wake up screaming, sometimes it's all of us that wake up screaming, but you do way too much. What do you even dream about?"

"I don't dream I have nightmares... about Russia and Tartar." Lithuania answered.

Estonia's shivered and Latvia just cowered even more. "Latvia, you can come out." Estonia reassured the younger nation.

A small head with curly blonde hair and violet eyes popped out from under the blanket that the trio shared.

Estonia sighed, "Now come on we probably woke Russia up and hopefully he didn't hear what you had a nightm-"

Suddenly Russia's head popped out from the floor, the trio just stared. Latvia tried to do what Estonia did when he was scared or agitated by taking deep breaths, it backfired on him and he started choking on the air he tried to inhale. He shivered as he tried to regain himself but he fell off the bed squeaking as he did so and out of instinct crawled under the bed, BIG mistake.

Russia's head started to talk, "In Soviet Russia you no sleep in bed, bed sleep on you."

All of the Baltic's fear was washed away by confusion, but it didn't last long as the bed flipped over dumping Lithuania and Estonia onto the floor and onto Latvia. Estonia's knee hit Latvia square in the head, knocking the small nation out. Lithuania rolled across the floor and bowled into the two nations rolling them into the metal pole on the bed, hurting Latvia's head even more and scratching Estonia's leg. Estonia was then knocked out as the bed fell onto them. Lithuania screamed, blacking out due to fear.

Russia's head just smiled and disappeared into the floor.


	2. Chapter 2 Separate Paths

Chapter 2- Separate Paths

Estonia was the first to wake up after that eventful night, his right leg and face hurt. As he was clearing out his tired eyes he pushed himself up and hit his head the bottom of the bed, then falling onto a sleeping Lithuania from the shock. Cursing to himself he crawled out from under the bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face.

Once he was fully awake he dragged Lithuania out from under the bed then woke him up. Lithuania did not seem happy and mimicked Estonia by going to the bathroom and washing his face but also sneaking down to the kitchen to get a few ice packs. He thanked the heavens for granting him the stealth to not wake up a certain Russian then handed an icepack to Estonia and placing the other two on a small side table. After taking a few breaths Lithuania dragged the unconscious Latvian from under the bed and after many attempts to wake him up he decided that Estonia's knee might have hit the small nation a little too hard. He placed the two ice packs on Latvia's head then headed downstairs to do his morning chores, praying Poland wouldn't call him today. Estonia followed behind Lithuania leaving the Latvian on the bed.

As Lithuania finished his chores and Estonia finished cooking, Russia woke up and walked into the dining room sitting down at the table and waiting for breakfast to be served. He waited for another minute or so before Estonia came in with Rye bread, sausage, and black tea. Russia thanked Estonia then ate the breakfast placed before him.

Meanwhile Latvia was waken up by a call to his cell phone. "Hello?" Latvia asked groggily.

"Hey dude, whats up?"

"Sealand, what did you call for?"

"I NEED you to come over and see this new boat I... found."

"I can't really come ov-" Latvia was interrupted by a doorbell ringing. "I have to go Sealand, bye." With that Latvia quickly hung up the phone and holding an ice pack to his head dragged himself down to the front door, he had thought someone would already have answered the door by then. He shrugged off the thought and opened the door to see the boy he had recently been on the phone with. He barely had time to groan before Sealand started talking.

"Come on dude! I gotta show you the new boat, what happened to your head?"

"Well while I was sleepi-" Latvia stopped as he felt the familiar presence of Russia sneak up behind him, "I fell." Latvia simply answered.

"Fail, Latvia." Sealand commented then looked up to see Russia behind him, "Hey Russia, can Latvia here come and hang out with me?"

"Da, just have him back by tomorrow."

"Thanks! Latvia hurry up and get dressed!" Sealand pushed Latvia pass Russia and up the stairs then came back down by himself waiting for his friend by the door.

Latvia trudged into his shared room and grabbed his normal maroon uniform and slipped it on and padded down his hair. Within two minutes he was back downstairs by the door with Sealand dragging him outside and down a street. Lithuania and Estonia were watching the scene from a window but quickly went back to chores.

A few minutes after Latvia left with Seland, or rather Sealand left with Latvia, door suddenly burst open and Poland ran inside screaming, "LIET HELP!"


	3. Chapter 3 Pony

Chapter 3- The Pony

"LIET HELP!"

"What's wrong, Poland?"

"I NEED YOU TO COME SEARCHING WITH ME!"

Without the pair knowing Russia snuck up behind them and said, "Lithuania still has chores to do."

"I LIKE, TOTALLY DON'T CARE RUSSIA. LIKE MAKE ESTONIA DO THE EXTRA CHORES , OR ELSE I WILL TOTALLY MAKE WARSAW YOUR CAPITAL, BYE!" And with that Poland grabbed a protesting Lithuanian and sprinted out the door.

Russia just shrugged and told Estonia that he would be missing his laptop time due to the extra chores. Estonia just choked on his own breath and Russia walked back to his room.

* * *

"Poland, just why did you drag me out of there? You probably just killed Estonia."

"PONY IS LIKE MISSING!"

Lithuania just face palmed and followed the Polish man down the street, every now and then calling out to his Pony.

* * *

Sealand ran to the nearest lake, which was where the boat he 'found' was, dragging Latvia with him. Latvia's head still hurt a lot but he ignored it.

As soon as they got the the dock area where Sealand's boat was, Sealand finally let go of Latvia's wrist and jumped into the boat. Latvia didn't know anything about boats really, but he did notice that the anchor had a handle and was on the dock.

"Latvia grab that handle."

"Okay." Latvia bent down, picking up the handle and heard Sealand start the boat, he was about to ask what he was doing but was interrupted as he was jolted forward onto the water by the handle and miraculously landed on the skis that were connected by a small string to the handle. The whole time he was screaming, he was not a good swimmer and he wasn't even wearing the right clothes to be doing any of this. Sealand seemed to be enjoying the whole thing. Laughing, he pulled out a camera, 'Probably got it from Hungary.' Latvia thought as he realized the camera was to record his screaming. "SEALAND!" Latvia yelled as loud as he could.

"YEAH?" Seland was easily heard over the roaring of the boat.

"CAN WE STOP THIS!?"

"...Sure..." Sealand said with an invisible, devilish smile. He stopped the boat's propeller, going from fast to an absolute stand still.

The only thing Latvia saw was water. He was thrown off balance as the boat made a record-breaking stop and he crashed into the water. His maroon uniform held him down as he tried to swim towards the boat's edge. His lungs almost collapsed from how long he was underwater, but using his last bit of strength he swam to the surface and grabbed the edge of the boat coughing up nearly a gallon of water.

"YO! That was AWESOME! I got the ENTIRE thing on video!"

Latvia wanted to strangle the micronation, but knew he would probably get in big trouble for it and he probably didn't know that Latvia couldn't swim well, he was just a kid. The only thing he managed to say was, "Never again." Sealand helped Latvia back into the boat then steered back to shore.

When he got out of the boat he and Sealand sat down on the grass, waiting a little bit for Latvia to dry off some, and the view the video Sealand had got. Latvia had to admit, he was a pretty funny video. Their thoughts were interrupted as they heard a familiar motor boat's engine start. They looked up to see a rabbit in the steering position, and a... pony where Latvia had been.

"Isn't that Poland's pony?" Latvia asked.

"Umm... I don't know but I have a feeling we should leave."

"...Me too." With that the two nations stood up and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4 Italy's car ride for Japan

**Note:**

**Sorry this is really short, I was rushing.**

* * *

Chapter 4- Italy's car ride for Japan

"How are we going to find your pony just by walking around and calling out it's name?"

Poland stopped walking and for a moment thought about their options, "I can like drive a car and we can totally make the trip faster and like easier."

Lithuania nodded, "Good idea." Since Poland's house was too far away they walked to the nearest car rental and rented a cheap Chevrolet truck. Poland took the driver's seat and Lithuania took the passenger seat. Before Lithuania had barely buckled, Poland had slammed down on the gas pedal and sped off. Lithuania gripped the seat he was in, eyes wide and fearful. He did not want to bare a head bruise like Latvia's.

"Hey Liet, like what color outfit do you think I should get next? Because I am running out of totally fabulous clothes and there is this like blah, blah, blah." Poland would not shut up or more importantly pay attention to the road.

"P-P-P-Poland!"

"Like yea?"

"Do you like squirrels?"

"Yea."

"Then WATCH THE ROAD!"

Poland turned his head to look at the road he turned just barely avoiding the squirrel in the middle of the road before going back to looking around and running his mouth off.

Lithuania just hugged the back of his seat for a good five minutes before he started screaming for poland to watch a tree. The command did not get to Poland as he ran into the tree and the airbags popped open. Lithuania, still hugging the back of his seat, slowly opened the passenger's door then stumbled over to the tree and hugged it, grateful for ending the car ride.

Poland then came out of the car and looked at it then went to the back of the car and looked it over before kicking it and commenting, "Stupid c- EWWW!" Oil had spurted from the car and ruined Poland's green uniform. "Liet, we like NEED to stop by my house before we like find my pony."

Still hugging the tree Lithuania answered weakly, "We?" He slid down the tree onto his knees, landing in mud but not caring.

"Liet! You like need totally new clothes too! Come on let's go to my house, you can borrow some of my clothes." Poland grabbed the sobbing Lithuanian and dragged him towards the street to call a taxi.


	5. Chapter 5 Hockey

Chapter 5- Hockey

While Latvia almost drowned, and Lithuania went on the car ride of his life, Estonia was left with Russia doing chores and missing his favorite hobby.

"Mr. Russia, can I take a break?" Estonia asked with obvious hope in his voice.

"Magic cane! Yay!"

Estonia immediately went back to his chores.

"Estonia!"

"Yes Mr. Russia?"

"I am having my weekly hockey game with Canada today, you want to watch?" Russia asked while holding his 'magic cane.'

"Y-yes of course! I would love to." Estonia did not want to enrage the Russian, so he settled for seeing Russia's and Canada's blood spill and not his own. Hockey was after all a violent game so he would get to see Russia get hurt. He continued with his chores then went to get Russia's ice rink ready for the weekly game.

Canada arrived ready for the game an hour later, fifteen minutes early. He set his helmet, stick, and pads down then looked around for his Russian friend, not seeing him he decided to go over and ask Estonia. He walked out onto the ice where Estonia was checking everything and asked, "Excuse me, Mr. Estonia?"

Estonia jumped at the sudden sound. He whirled around seeing Canada there he relaxed and asked, "Yes...?"

"Canada, and do you know where Russia is?"

"He is inside getting ready for the game."

Canada nodded his thanks, "Do you need help with anything?"

Estonia's eyes widened at the offer, "Well I don't really need help, Mr. Russia might get mad at me if you helped."

"It's fine, he wouldn't get mad at you, he is very understanding."

Estonia raised an eyebrow at the Canadian, "Really?"

"Yes, he just wants friends."

Estonia stored that bit of information for later then answered, "I will take up on your offer. All there is left to do is see if that other net is in tack."

Canada nodded then walked across the rink to the other net, checking it over and finding one loose string but quickly fixing it, having experience in the job.

Estonia realized that Canada was only wearing a long-sleeved jersey under his military winter coat. He wondered how he was able to withstand the cold. Russia soon arrived on the rink, waving to Canada.

Canada smiled and waved back then walked over to his hockey supplies and quickly strapped on all of his pads, skates, and helmet before grabbing his Canadian hockey stick and heading to the rink along with Russia.

Estonia quickly took a seat in the middle row, ready to watch the violence.

"I WILL win this game and make up for last weeks game, Russia."

"We will see, da?"

Once the puck dropped, Russia quickly took the puck and darted for his goal. Canada crashing into his side before stealing the puck from him and heading to his own goal. The game kept going back and forth, each getting a few goals. Since the game was small it only lasted for an hour and thirty minutes with no breaks. Estonia was practically bouncing in his seat the whole time. He made guesses to who would win in his head.

The game ended with Canada winning 3-2, last week it was the opposite with Russia winning 3-2. Both countries ended up with bloody noses and a few bruises on each arm. The two rivals shook hands and walked over to Russia's, Canada grabbing his bag on the way. Since Russia had lost, Estonia knew to stay out of his way the rest of the day. He quickly stood and followed the two into the house to make a quick meal for them and himself.


	6. Chapter 6 Skirts

**Note:**

**Sorry this is terrible, I am getting lazy...**

* * *

Chapter 6- Skirts

Poland dragged Lithuania into his house and made him wait by the door while he went to get clothes for both of them. Lithuania just sobbed to himself when Poland went to get clothes. 'Poland is a cross-dresser, how am I supposed to go back outside without embarrassing myself?' Lithuania thought to himself.

A few minutes later Poland came back out with some green skirts and ruffled shirts. "I like got clothes that would totally match us!"

"C-can I just borrow your military clothes?"

"Like why when you could where these totally fab skirts."

"I-I j-just... I just don't feel up to wearing those sort of things today..."

"Awww but this shirt is so pretty!"

"Well how about I wear some pants and that shirt?" Lithuania knew there was no escape from Poland when it came to clothes so he tried to work out a compromise.

"Like yea! That would look great on you!" Poland rushed out of the room to get some pants.

'Look good on me?' Lithuania thought. He shook off the thought and was just glad he wouldn't have to at least wear girly pants.

"I got the pants!" Poland said rushing into the room.

The pants turned out to be skinny pink jeans. "That is n-"

"Try them on, Liet!"

Lithuania sighed and went along with it, he had been in worse situations with Poland and his clothes. He put on the clothes. Once he was dressed he felt like he was going to die. Poland had also finished dressing, he was wearing the other ruffled shirt and the green skirt with a green ribbon in his hair.

"You look totally great! Do you like your outfit?"

"Yea..."

"Then let's go look for Pony!"

"Okay."

"We need to get another car...I like know a place."

"Can we just walk?" Lithuania quickly asked.

Poland shrugged his shoulders, "Like sure."

'At least I won't have a chance of dieing in these clothes...' Lithuania thought somewhat happily.


End file.
